Along with development of Internet technologies, a user may watch online live programs and participate in interaction over a network without visiting the site.
For example, when a user watches an online live concert over a network, a live broadcast server sends pictures from the site to a client by live streaming. When watching the live program, the user may use the client to send to the live broadcast server an interaction instruction for displaying corresponding interaction props in the live stream, for example, a virtual flower, a virtual gold coin, a virtual sycee, etc. The live broadcast server adds, according to the received interaction instruction, a corresponding interaction prop into the live stream which is to be sent to the client. Accordingly, the client displays the live stream added with the interaction prop, thereby implementing interaction between the user and the site.
In a process of implementing the embodiments of the present disclosure, the inventor found that at least the following problems exist in the related art: the live stream may arrive at the client with a delay for some causes, for example, the live broadcast is delayed live broadcast rather than synchronous live broadcast, or there is a certain delay due to network transmission time delay. This causes a relatively long time delay (for example, 50 seconds) between an instant at which the user watches the live stream added with the interaction prop and an instant at which the user sends the interaction instruction, making it impossible to timely feedback whether the interaction instruction is successfully sent or not to the user.